


The One Where Steven Sees a Dog

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [101]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Slash and Steven are out and about when Steven sees a dog.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Series: Requests [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The One Where Steven Sees a Dog

“This is so boring,” Steven groaned as him and Slash ran errands for Slash’s mom.

“You didn’t have to come,” Slash pointed out. “In fact, I think I told you to stay at our place and work on your drums.”

“But that would be boring and…” Steven stopped dead in his tracks. Slash turned to look at him.

“What is wrong with you?” He asked.

“Dog!” Steven smiled and ran ahead of Slash. Slash groaned.

“This is why I’m your only friend,” Slash shook his head. “Steven, leave the guy alone!” Steven ran up to a tall blond that was walking a golden retriever.

“Hi!” Steven said, greeting the man with blue hair and a long trench coat.

“Uh, hi?”

“Can I pet your dog?”

“Do I know you?”

“I’m Steven,” Steven had a big grin on his face. “And you’re a good boy. Yes you are!” He loved on the mystery blonds dog. The other man looked up at Slash as he came up to them.

“Sorry about my friend,” Slash said, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s a dog lover.”

“I can see that,” The other man laughed a little bit. “I’m Duff.”

“Slash, and you seem to already know Steven.” Slash sighed as Steven was getting kisses from the dog. “I’m really, really sorry about him.”

“Well, I was on my way to post flyers that I’m a bassist in need of a band and Killer here wanted a walk,” Duff explained. Steven’s head popped up and Slash had a smile on his face.

“You’re a bassist in need of a band?” Steven asked. Duff nodded. “We’re a band in need of a bassist!”

“Really?” Duff asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we’re Road Crew,” Slash told him. “You know, if you’re interested, you could come hang with us or something.” He shrugged.

“And bring the dog!” Steven smiled. Slash sighed and Duff chuckled.

“Sure, why not?” He shrugged. “What do you say Killer?” Killer licked Steven’s face more. “I think that’s a yes.”

“Woo!” Steven stood up. “Thanks for letting me play with him.”

“You know, maybe we could take him for a walk together and you can play with him more?” Duff suggested. Steven’s eyes lit up and he nodded. Slash groaned.

Of course, only Steven could get a date by annoying a stranger with a dog.


End file.
